


Desire

by AtomicGumball



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicGumball/pseuds/AtomicGumball
Summary: When Juzo Sakakura gets home, a certain someone won't get out of his mind





	

Sakakura had just gotten back to his house after a strenuous day of keeping guard of Hope's Peak Academy and making sure none of the reserve course students got into the main building, which contained all of the students that actually had use. He slumped over to his bed and lied down. There was something, or rather someone he couldn't get out of his mind though, Munakata. Juzo had deep feelings for Munakata, feelings that...were more than just friendship. He loved him. Juzo and Munakata had always been good friends ever since they met in Hope's Peak Academy but he wanted them to be more than just friends. However, what would happen if he confessed his love to Munakata? They may not be friends anymore. Munakata may distance himself away from Juzo, he couldn't bear the thought of that. Besides, Munakata would probably pick Chisa over him if it came down to it. Munakata wasn't gay...right? 

Juzo wiped these thoughts from his mind and began stripping down. After getting fully naked and in all of his glory he sat back down on his bed and looked over at the photo of Munakata on the shelf next to his bed. Every night was like this. He would always stare at that photo of Munakata, he wanted him so bad. Juzo let out a lazy sigh and opened up his shelf drawer. He made sure to keep it a secret, but Juzo had quite a big stash of sex toys. He pondered about which one to use for a moment and took out an 8 inch dildo from the drawer, that should be enough. He placed the hard, silicone dildo on the bed and opened up another drawer to get the lube. From appearances, Juzo looked like a tough guy, but he really preferred it gentle. Juzo dripped some of the lube on the dildo and started stroking it up and down, imagining it was Munakata. The simple thought of him and what he was about to do greatly aroused him.

Juzo's cock started to lift, he felt his cock almost painfully throb and his desire was quickly increasing. Juzo lied down on the bed on his back and used his left hand to slowly insert the dildo inside his ass. "A-ah...", he let out a soft whimper and moan, highly uncharacteristic of the ultimate boxer. Slightly squirming on the bed, he lifted his right hand and started stroking his thick, tanned cock. He made the moment last longer by edging himself. He quickened the pace of his dildo and let out a pleasurable moan. His walls contracted and released with the rough pace of the item. Teasing himself by lightly circling the head of his cock he felt that familiar feeling coming. Juzo increased the strength and pace of his dildo, plowing his ass and with his other hand he tightly gripped his cock and started jerking up and down. Juzo's breath started to get more shallow and the moment he was building up for finally happened. He came. 

Long, strong, thick shots of cum surged from his raging cock. Juzo let out a loud moan as the dildo in his ass added to the pleasure, almost making it feel like he also came out of his ass too. He kept his mouth open and a thick shot of cum shot right in his mouth. He savored the taste, allowing his taste buds to enjoy the warm, salty, sticky liquid. Juzo let out a sigh of relief and turned over on his side with the dildo still in his ass, falling asleep, dreaming about his forbidden love, Munakata.

**Author's Note:**

> \- My first nsfw thing so...it may not be that good lol  
> \- Not even really a big fan of Juzo, just wrote about him because it was easier than others :P
> 
> I hope somebody at least enjoyed this mess xD


End file.
